


Locke's Eyes

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Lost
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General reflection on John Locke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locke's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I just play with them! They belong to J.J. Abrams and company.

Locke's distant blue eyes showed the wisdom of the ancients. Looking into Locke's face was like seeing history being revealed, layer by layer. Those eyes silently spoke of times long ago, of monsters and miracles and everything in between. They penetrated the mysteries of the island, taking note of the smallest details that gave hints to the secrets that still lay buried and unexplored. Only Locke made note of those hidden signs, and in the back of that astonishing mind, thoughts flickered and flew, connections being made between seemingly random events. They had all been brought together on the island through a common shared accident; they had survived the trials given to them so far. For each, it was destiny that had united them – each member having a specific place and role within the larger group, a higher purpose in life than their previous lives would have suggested. And Locke's destiny could be seen in the fathomless depths of his eyes: to bring a conscious awareness of their destiny to each surviving member.


End file.
